


At Each Other’s Throat

by HaruWind



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: From Sex to Love, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWind/pseuds/HaruWind
Summary: There has been nothing beside their sexual urge in this relationship since the start, and they agreed it that way.





	1. Let’s Stop This

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought their relationship to be like this.

Jiwon tries to rub his eyes after waking up just to hear clanking sounds when he tries to move his arms from the back. He now realizes that his hands are cuffed to the bed rails and that he is sitting alone in his dark bedroom, bottom-naked. Actually, he still has his boxer on.

“What kind of joke is this?”

Jiwon tries to remember what has happened despite that his head hurts as hell. The last thing he remember is that he was drinking with the staff after his successful concert. He was so drunk and one of the staff called a taxi to drive him home and when he got home the door was unlocked…

Then he saw…

“Are you finally awake now?”, a familiar voice cuts through the silence, intervenes his flashback. There is something intimidating in his voice that makes Jiwon unconsciously puts up his guard. Jiwon tries to figure out who the other guy is from the voice because the room is pitch black but his goddamned brain isn’t working thanks to the hangover.

Jiwon holds breath when he feels the guy coming closer. Judging from the situation, that guy could be a sasaeng fan, couldn’t he? Jiwon shudders at the thought.

_*Flick*_

The guy just turned on the lamp beside the bed. It was Jaejin, his partner.

“Oh my god Jaejin-ah, you scared the crap out of me”, Jiwon breathes out in relief and immediately reminds himself of his cuffed hands.

“Is this your work?”, Jiwon hints at the handcuffs, “Yah, uncuff me, your joke has gone too far, it ain’t even fun.”

“What do you mean? The fun has just started”, Jaejin smiles. It’s the same smile with curved lips and revealed dimples, which Jiwon has kissed on hundred times but now it looks a little off.

Without saying anything, Jaejin climbs on the bed and straddles on Jiwon’s hips. It is when the warmth of the younger’s butts spreads over his crotch that Jiwon realizes the guy doesn’t wear anything under the oversized shirt.

“Is it some kind of a new play?” Jiwon’s half-smile shows his interest at the idea. He checks Jaejin’s body from the bare thighs hugging his torso to the crotch hidden under the shirttail then to the tanned chest inside the half-assedly buttoned shirt. He wants to caress them so fucking bad but the handcuffs keep him restrained and he keeps forgetting that.

“Is it, I wonder?”, Jaejin wraps his hands around Jiwon’s neck and leans over, deliberately lets the guy in front see his favorite parts inside the shirt. Grinding his bottom on Jiwon’s bulge, Jaejin can feel it getting bigger. 

Jaejin smugs briefly before going for the kiss. He sucks on Jiwon’s upper lips then lower lips before sliding his tongue in to meet with Jiwon’s. He can still taste the bitterness of the lingered alcohol. As both of them get drunken in melody of the kiss, Jaejin can feel his bottom getting hot and wet from the sweat and Jiwon’s pre-cum.

Breaking away from Jiwon’s tongue, Jaejin tilts his head and begins to leave small kisses and bite marks on Jiwon’s neck and shoulders. Jiwon feel the marks tingling a bit, as if there’s a little kitten sulkingly nibbling on him.

“Are you mad at something?” Jiwon kisses on Jaejin’s hair when the guy lowers his head to mark on Jiwon’s collarbone.

Jaejin pauses to look at Jiwon’s shirt on the chest then goes ahead and leave a strong bite on Jiwon’s collarbone.

“Nothing”, Jaejin answers briefly but Jiwon can feel the bad mood in the guy’s answer.

“You suck at lying, you know?” Jiwon’s eyes follow Jaejin as he turns around and rolls up his oversized shirt then throws it on the floor. 

Again, without saying anything, Jaejin straddles back on Jiwon’s, but this time, he turns his back to him. Jaejin grabs the lotion tube on the side of the bed, lifts his hips and starts preparing himself right in front of Jiwon’s eyes.

“Fuck”, Jiwon can’t help but curse at the sight of Jaejin’s fingers going in and out of his wet hole, letting out all the slick sounds muffled with his moans. He doesn’t want to give in to the temptation now that he knows Jaejin is clearly trying to torture him for some dumbass reasons. But _fuck_, he seriously wants to break these handcuffs into pieces and make a mess out of Jaejin so bad.

When Jaejin finishes preparing himself, he pulls out his three fingers and shudders as he feels Jiwon’s stare penetrating him. Jaejin turns his head back, grabs Jiwon’s bulge and gives it a light squeeze and a few strokes, making him flinched and breathe heavily, moans slipping out from the corner of his mouth. Seeing how Jiwon reacts to everything from him, Jaejin smirks.

Jaejin pulls down Jiwon’s boxer, releasing his peaked lust. He smiles satisfyingly, “Hyung, aren’t you quite cute, lusting over me like that?”

“Who are you calling cute- ah fuck…”, Jiwon was snapping at Jaejin when the younger positioned himself and slowly sat down. The pleasure quickly sweeps over their mind, making them moan at the same time. Jaejin slowly moves his hips up and down, making Jiwon’s cock hitting all the itchy spots deep inside him while moaning so satisfyingly.

Jiwon refuses to stay still and tries to thrust his hips up since Jaejin is so painfully slow. However, Jaejin predicts it and uses all of his strength to press Jiwon’s hips glued to the bed and gets full control. He continues to do it slowly, grinds on Jiwon and tils his head back while trembly enjoying the pleasure. 

It suddenly frustrates Jiwon.

He can’t control anything, can’t leave kisses on Jaejin like how he always do, can’t see his partner feeling good and all he gets is the cold back that he can’t even touch. They haven’t seen each other for days and he hasn’t even got a good look at Jaejin’s face. He doesn’t even know the reason why Jaejin just jumps him and treats him as nothing than a personal sex toy. He doesn’t know why but he hates it so much and refuses to let Jaejin do it that way.

“God fucking damn you, Lee Jaejin! Get your fucking face back here, you damn bastard!” Jiwon finally bursts. Jaejin stops at the sudden shout and glances back.

“And why must I do that?” Jaejin coldly asks.

“It’s ‘cause—“ 

Jiwon finds himself unabled to answer the question.

There is something painful in Jaejin’s eyes when he hesitates, as painful as he feels in his chest when he realizes he doesn’t know how to answer that question. Jaejin wanted a cock to bounce on, and Jiwon wanted a hole to fuck, there has been nothing beside their sexual urge in this relationship since the start, and they agreed it that way.

“Just- ugh”, Jiwon wants a moment to think but Jaejin doesn’t let him to. He continues to move his hips and this time he does it fast. Jiwon curses internally at how men, at a time like this, would think with the other head rather than the actual head. 

He knows Jaejin is getting close because the strength pushing down his hips is loosening, letting Jiwon actually do the thrusting. After a short while Jaejin’s body trembles vigorously and he comes with his head tilted to the back and his back arched up.

Just as Jiwon admires at Jaejin’s alluring curves from the back while continuing the thrusting because he’s also close, Jaejin lifts his hips and leaves Jiwon alone, hanging, unfinished.

“Yah, what the fuck, Lee Jaejin!?”, Jiwon is seriously mad this time. He doesn’t care for whatever fucking reason that Jaejin is acting this way but what Jaejin just did is too much for his patience.

It actually breaks the purpose of them doing this in the first place, which is to feel good together.

“I told you before, it hurts when you keep thrusting into me after I just come.” Jaejin leaves the bed, picks up his shirt and puts it back on.

“FINE, but at least let me take care of this myself. **UN. CUFF. ME**.” Jiwon demands, stressing his words angrily.

Jaejin hesitates, but after considering at the current state of Jiwon, he grabs the key beside the lamp and get back on the bed to unlock the handcuffs. Just as Jaejin’s about to get up and leave at once, Jiwon wraps his hand around Jaejin’s hips and pins him down the bed.

Jaejin is stunned for a moment since his hips and legs are still weak from earlier. Before he even pulls himself together, Jiwon’s tongue has snuck into his mouth. Jiwon’s kiss isn’t gentle like it usually is, it’s rough and it’s punishing. Jaejin doesn’t resist, instead, he kisses him back, hard and deep. The kiss doesn’t stop until both of their minds turn fuzzy from the lack of oxygenes.

Jaejin heavily catches his breath, then realizes that his hands are now cuffed to the bed rails.

“What are you trying to do now?” Jaejin glares at Jiwon.

“Isn’t it obvious?”, Jiwon spreads Jaejin open and gets between his legs in a matter of seconds and Jaejin isn’t resisting, not even a bit.

“You used me, like a fucking sex toy. Now I’m gonna use you and then we’re even.” Jiwon slides his fingers into Jaejin, just as a habit, Jaejin doesn’t need preparation now. His inside is still so soft and wet from earlier. Jaejin jerks, whining at every time Jiwon presses his prostate, he’s still so sensitive that he could come for the second time anytime soon. 

Removing his fingers at once, Jiwon leans over Jaejin, bringing his lips down until they’re millimeters away from Jaejin’s. “I so wanna make you  _fucking cry_ right now.” Jiwon stresses his words, giving Jaejin a chill running through his back.

Jiwon slides inside Jaejin and the younger grits his teeth, suppressing his moans .  Jiwon lifts Jaejin’s legs and presses them agaisnt the guy’s shoulders. He starts to pump his hips in and out of Jaejin, not hard, not soft, just so damned deep. Growls starts slipping out between Jaejin’s teeth, eyes shutted, his eyebrows crooks into beautiful curves in Jiwon’s eyes. He rocks his hips, causing Jaejin’s growls to become desperate moans as he feels his spine burning up. 

Jiwon wants to torture Jaejin, as much as the guy did to him earlier. As he feel Jaejin getting close, Jiwon squeezes Jaejin’s cock, blocking him from coming while continuing to plunge it deep and fast.

“No, hyung,  please-“ Jaejin whimpers, clanking sounds of the handcuffs made as he wiggles. The sight excites Jiwon even more as he keeps pressing on and water starts dwelling at the corner of the younger’s eyes. 

The whole body of Jaejin is on fire and Jiwon keeps throwing him over the edge. 

“Hy- Hyung- let m- com- lemme-“ Jaejin’s begging staggers from Jiwon’s force. It’s unbearable, throbbing, jammed up and it feels as if his body is going to burst apart. Burning waves keep coming out from the spot deep inside where Jiwon’s hits and suddenly Jaejin’s mind turns blank for a moment as his body experiences an enormous pleasure that he has never felt before. Jaejin bursts out a loud, ragged cry, body twitching and trembling furiously, deep down embracing Jiwon’s tightly. Less than 10 seconds later, eyes closed, Jiwon releases an equally ragged grunt , pouring all of his rage deep inside Jaejin. 

Jiwon lifts his weight and pulls it out at once, opens his eyes just to realize that Jaejin didn’t ejaculate, eventhough his whole body is a beautiful mess just like how it usuallyis after he orgasms. 

“Aren’t you cute, coming dry for me like that?” Using Jaejin’s own words agaisnt him, Jiwon feels so satisfied. He trails his fingers over Jaejin’s swollen lips, over his beet red cheeks drenched in tears , over his lonely nipples perking up under the shirt soaked in sweats, over his cock that is still pulsing and over the reddened bottom entrance that is leaking out the rage of Jiwon from just now. Everything is so damn beautiful.

Jiwon smears a bit of his cum on Jaejin’s cheek, near the corner of his lips. “With this, we’re even.” 

He leans over and kisses Jaejin gently on the lips and on the forehead as a sign of showing his apology for being so rough and that he wants to end their fight.

Jiwon grabs the key and uncuffs Jaejin, who has been staying silence the whole time. The corner of his eyes suddenly start dwelling up with water again. “Stop giving me false hope”, he muttered.

“Hm? What did you just say?” Jiwon didn’t catch it because Jaejin’s voice was so hoarsed and low. He watches Jaejin getting up and walking over the door unsteadily, cum still dripping down his inner thighs. He is still waiting for Jaejin’s answer.

Jaejin stops at the entrance and turns his head back a little. “Let’s stop this”, he says before shutting close the door, voice choked with emotion.

_~~ to be continued ~~_


	2. Stuck In A Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like how they started. And Jiwon was never his from the start.

Jiwon sits still on the bed, looking at the door just shut tight, dumbfounded. 

“What the hell is wrong with that guy?” He curses out loud. Come to think of it, Jaejin has been acting weird tonight. It seems like he’s mad at something and that something is Jiwon himself. 

“But what the fuck did I do to make him that mad??” Jiwon thinks out loud again. He tries backtracking his memory of the last time he met with Jaejin. It was when they were in the recording studio with the group a week ago. Nothing serious happened. Jiwon tries to look further into his memory.

“2 weeks ago… Er.. well… we fucked… And a week before that… ” Jiwon mumbles to himself, hands hugging his tingling head.

“We… also fucked…”, He rubs his face tiredly. This isn’t getting anywhere and Jiwon doesn’t think the problem had happened more further than that, and Jaejin was acting normally until… today.

Jiwon tries to backtrack the memory of today again. He now remembers that the one showing up at the door when he got home was Jaejin and that he was handed over to Jaejin by someone, then Jaejin walked him to the bed… And when he woke up Jaejin’s already seemed to be in a bad mood. Anything else that he can remember is all how Jaejin was so hot and tight…

“Aish, forget it!”, Jiwon screws up his hair, decides to stop thinking about it or else he will get hard again.

Now that he remembers it, Jaejin was walking so wobbly. “Will he be alright?”, Jiwon gets worried, he should have helped Jaejin earlier.

Just as he gets up from the bed, Jiwon hears a loud crashing noise coming from the bathroom.

“YAH LEE JAEJIN!” Jiwon immediately rushes out of his bedroom and hurries to the bathroom just to see Jaejin lying on the floor, with the shower head still sprinting out water.

“This brat, be careful in the bathroom, don’t you know the floor is slippy?” Jiwon starts to nag at Jaejin while helping him sit up. “If it’s too hard you should’ve just asked me to help!”

When Jaejin glances over Jiwon, the sight of his shirt catches Jaejin’s attention again. He pushes Jiwon away. “Don’t touch me.”

“What the- Yah!” Jiwon tries to grabs Jaejin’s arms but he ends up getting shoved off every time. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?!” After all the struggles, Jiwon uses all his strength and somehow successfully pins Jaejin’s writsts against the wall. Both of them are all drenched, water dripping down from their heads, their heavy breathes mixed up with the fog inside the room.

“It hurts…” Jaejin mutters, his voice sounds so tired, so vulnerable.

“What? I don’t grab you hands that much strong, you know?” Jiwon surprises at the complaint, he loosens up his grip, hands lightly hanging Jaejin’s wrists agaisnt the wall. He lowers his head, trying to take a closer look at Jaejin’s face.

“Your touch… it’s suffocating.” Jiwon freezes as he sees the pain in Jaejin’s eyes. His voice cracks as if he’s on the verge of crying. “It… hurts.” Jaejin pushes Jiwon away once again and Jiwon lets him be.

Jaejin stands up roughly and slips his body aside from Jiwon to get out of the bathroom, trying not to touch anywhere of Jiwon.

“I won’t come here anymore. I mean it”, Jaejin says, without turning his head back.

Jiwon suddenly feels the urge to stop Jaejin, or else he’s going to lose something really important. His hand has acted even before his brain can process, Jiwon reaches for Jaejin’s wrist again.

“Then just answer me one thing.” Jiwon holds Jaejin’s wrist tightly, not intends to let it go until he gets his answer. “Why are you suddenly like this? Did I do anything wrong?”

A moment of silence arises, long enough to makes him think Jaejin didn’t hear his question.

“You did nothing wrong.” Jaejin finally speaks up. “It was me who got… greedy.”

Jiwon was busy processing the answer and missed the chance to stop Jaejin from yanking the wrist off his hand. Jaejin has slipped away from him once again and this time he has no reason to stop the guy, because as Jaejin said, it wasn’t his fault, and he has no responsibility to fix something that isn’t his fault.

Then why does his chest sting so much now? Too much that it’s unbearable.

Jiwon stands still inside the bathroom, hearing the sound of his apartment door break open and shut tightly echoing in the void. The water under his feet is so hot but his hands have dried cold.

Jaejin dunks his body onto the bed exhaustedly, doesn’t even bother to take off his sticky clothes. He wanted to get out of Jiwon’s place as soon as possible that he didn’t even dry himself and just put on clothes half-assedly. He must have looked so utterly miserable even with his mask on that the taxi driver actually got worried and offered to help him get to the apartment.

Jaejin chuckles. If a total stranger can be that kind then everything Jiwon did was just out of common sense, wasn’t it? 

“That’s right, Lee Jaejin, you’re just a common guy in his life” 

Jaejin forces himself to think of other things, of the cats, of his nephews, of arts and paintings and of…

“Paintings??” Jaejin suddenly remembers that he has an appointment with the organizer of his upcoming exhibition on tomorrow afternoon, and he can’t go meet them looking like this.

Jaejin forces himself to get up and gets to the bathroom, everything of his body aches so much that he doesn’t want to move an inch. Taking off his clothes one by one, Jaejin flinches when he pulls his boxer down and sees white sticky stuff all over it. He couldn’t even get to clean himself throughoutly at Jiwon’s place.

Leaning his back on the wall, Jaejin tilts his head as he inserts a finger inside. As he tries to scrape Jiwon’s semen out, Jaejin can’t help but tremble at the feeling, can’t help but remember Jiwon’s touch and how the guy filled his inside completely. 

After all, this is the last time Jaejin has to deal with this. The last chance of seeing Jiwon’s trace on his body.

Jaejin laughs at himself. He was too naive. He should’ve ended this before being with Jiwon became a habit. Jiwon was so gentle that he thought he was special to Jiwon, that having sex with him meant making love. It turned out that he was just taking Jiwon’s kindness for granted, that every time they slept together was just a tick of a time bomb and once it went off, everything just crumbled away.

“Hah, I even planned to confess to him tonight.” Jaejin bitters. He was so sure of Jiwon’s feeling until the guy returned home while being in the hand of a woman, hugging and kissing her cheek so lovingly. Jaejin’s heart aches as the memory slowly turns vivid before his eyes once again. The girl’s lipstick was orange, the same color of the one marking on his shirt.

“Kissing today, having sex tomorrow, isn’t it?”, a shaky exhalation exits through his gritting teeth.

Just like how they started. And Jiwon was never his from the start.

After all, it was him who broke their agreement in the first place, that this relationship was supposed to be nothing than a way to satisfy their sexual need.

Day by day passed by. 

Jaejin kept avoiding Jiwon, ignoring his calls and texts. They never really had a moment alone when they were in the public eyes and Jaejin disappeared right after the events ended every damned time . When the group didn’t have any schedule, Jaejin’s always in Jejudo, where Jiwon couldn’t afford to go to due to his own tight schedule.

Jiwon tried having one night stands with other people but every goddamned time Jaejin’s hurtful face popped up and he ended up being not able to do anything. 

Slowly, unwillingly, painfully, Jiwon has got used to not having his doorbell rung at midnight, to not being woken up at 5 because of someone getting out of bed, to spending days faking smiles and nights missing warmth.

Jiwon learned it the hard way, that he fucking loves Jaejin.

However, he still doesn’t know what caused Jaejin to run away from him on that night and he refuses to confront Jaejin not knowing that. He will just end up hurting Jaejin again if he does.

But how can he know about it if Jaejin doesn’t even want to talk to him?

Jiwon finds himself stuck in a circle.

“Eun Jiwon-ssi, the shoot’s gonna start in 15 minutes, please get ready.” A staff knocks on the door of his waiting room, intervenes his thought.

“I got it. I’m coming right now”, Jiwon replies.

Just as he comes out of the waiting room, Jiwon bumps into someone with a familiar scent. A scent that he’s been missing, the scent that he’s been chasing around for months. It feels like a déjà vu. The other person is a girl, which disappoints Jiwon. However, Jiwon feels that he has seen this girl somewhere.

“I’m sorry, Eun Jiwon-ssi”, the girl quickly bows and is about to go her way.

“Please wait,” Jiwon calls out, “I’m sorry but… have I already met you somewhere?”

The girl smiles brightly, “Oh my god, you remember me, Jiwon-ssi? I was one of the staff working for your concert, the one who bumped into you at the party, do you remember?”, she says excitedly.

“I- er…” Jiwon’s still trying to recall the situation, he did bump into a girl on that day, and…

“And I even accidentally stained your shirt ‘cause of my lipstick, but then you didn’t get mad at me, instead you patted my head, saying that I had the same scent as the person you liked. I- I have been your fan since that day, Eun Jiwon-ssi”, the girl sounds even more excited. “I thought you didn’t remember since you were quite drunk that time.”

“Oh- oh, I remember it now, so you were that girl, huh?” Jiwon smiles, the usual smile dedicated to his fans. “Anyways, thanks for your time, I guess you have other things to do. I should also be going now. Well then.” Jiwon nods.

“Actually, Eun Jiwon-ssi,” just as Jiwon turns to the direction of the scene, the girl calls out to him. “I’m not sure if it’s necessary but I think I should tell you this…”

_~~ to be continued ~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intended to end everything in this chapter but it was longer than I had expected so I cut it in two. Things will be sorted out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. "Can I Trust You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can trust me to not let go of this hand once again.”

  
Jiwon has never been so worked up like this for 20 years. Right after the shoot finished, he immediately left the scene and asked his manager to drive him straight to the airport. He called Jaeduck and Suwon and whoever he could think of to get Jaejin’s sister number, then called her to ask if Jaejin was in Jejudo and asked for his address there.  
  
The last flight to Jejudo takes off at 9:20 pm, it’s 8:30 now and he _should_ be able to make it. Jiwon doesn’t know why he has to be rushing like this, he just wants to see Jaejin and makes it straight and clear right away. On that day, he hesitated just for a second, and it already costed him months. Jiwon doesn’t want to hesitate anymore because this time, it may cost him a lifetime.  
  
He also asked his sister not to tell Jaejin that he was coming, just in case Jaejin ran away to God-knows-where.  
  
  
The flight took longer than he had expected. By the time he sets foot on Jeju’s airport, it’s already 11pm. Jiwon quickly calls a taxi and finally he’s now in front of Jaejin’s house. Eunjoo said it was a blue house and it looks so special that he couldn’t possibly miss it. He never thought it was to be... so blue, from the roofop to windows and doors, even to the stairs, _everything_ is blue. There are no mistakes that it’s Jaejin’s house.  
  
Jiwon nervously rings the doorbell. His heartbeat fastens up as the footsteps get closer and closer.  
  
“What took you so long, Minwoo-“ Jaejin opens the door and his smile freezes at the unexpected guess. He’s only wearing a black sport trousers, top-naked with a blue towel hanging on his shoulders, his hair is still a little wet. It seems like he’s just got out of a bath. Jiwon’s face rapidly darkens at the thought of Jaejin welcoming other guys looking like this.  
  
“What are you here for, Eun Jiwon-ssi?” Jaejin’s tone hardens. Jiwon’s discomfort at hearing the name of an unfamiliar guy from Jaejin’s mouth quickly turns to guilty when he sees the sorrow in Jaejin’s eyes. The same sorrow that the guy has been carrying with since the night he left Jiwon’s side. However, in a small corner of Jiwon’s heart, he still feels relieved that Jaejin’s feeling for him remains the same.  
  
“Who is that Minwoo guy?”, out of a thousand questions in his mind, Jiwon chooses to ask this one and he immediately curses at his hopeless self.  
  
“You need not to know”, Jaejin reverts his eyes away from Jiwon’s, “Nor to be here. Please go home.”  
  
“Wait-“ Just as Jaejin is about to shut his door, Jiwon tries to stop him out of reflex and ends up having his hand jammed badly.  
  
“Ouch!” Jaejin immediately stops when he hears Jiwon’s yelp. “Hyung! Your hand-“ Jaejin grabs Jiwon’s hand just to see its fingers gradually redden and swell up.  
  
“If you feel sorry then please hear me out, I promise it won’t take too long”, it’s his one in a million chance and Jiwon won’t let it slip away.  
  
“... Fine”, Jaejin hesitates for a moment and finally nods. “Let’s go inside, we still have to treat your hand.” He steps one step back, giving Jiwon enough space to go inside.  
  
“Thanks”, Jiwon smiles hopefully and makes his way through the door.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I just don’t want to owe you anything.” Jaejin warns, closing the door after Jiwon has gone inside.  
  
While he’s waiting for Jaejin to get the first aid kits, Jiwon sits on the sofa nears the front door and looks around. Unlike the excessive blue exterior design which he can never understand, the interior looks quite simple and cozy with a duo-tone of stark white and grey.  
  
“His house is so like him”, Jiwon chuckles. Indeed, Jaejin might look weird from the outside but in the inside, he’s just a simple guy with a warm heart.  
  
The sound of door closing causes Jiwon to shift his focus. Jaejin comes out of a room with a first aid kits and a bowl of water and ice on his hand, already wearing his clothes properly. Jaejin sits down beside Jiwon, takes his hand and puts it in the ice water.  
  
“Let your hand stay like this for 15 mins, also you should sit down on the floor. It will help reducing the swelling and pain.” Jaejin calmly instructs Jiwon and he follows. Jaejin then leans his back against the sofa, not looking at Jiwon nor saying anything else.  
  
Jiwon knows that Jaejin is just waiting for him to speak up. He had many things that he planned to tell Jaejin before coming here but when the guy is actually in front of him like this, Jiwon suddenly doesn’t know what to say.  
  
“Jaejin-ah”, after a long thinking process, Jiwon finally speaks up. “I think I like you.” He chooses to speak his heart sincerely. Jaejin immediately turns to look at him, a complex expression shown on his face. Surprise, doubt, fear and... sorrow.  
  
Jaejin’s eyes looking at Jiwon slowly averts to the floor. Silence follows once again.  
  
“What are you expected me to say? ‘Yes, I like you too’?” Jaejin’s lips curve into a crooked smile, he clearly tries to control his voice.  
  
“I’m not expected you to say anything... yet.” Jiwon pauses, picking his words carefully. “I came here just to want you to know the truth.”  
  
“About the girl you saw with me on that night, she was a staff working for my concert”, Jiwon steadily speaks while watching Jaejin’s expression carefully. “At the party, she bumped into me and accidentally left a lipstick stain on my shirt. When I was too drunk, she and some other staff who had to go home because it was getting so late decided to call taxis for all of us. She was on the same car with me because her house was in the same quarter as mine.”  
  
Jaejin’s stern face stays unchanged the whole time and Jiwon continues, “I actually didn’t remember but this was what she said. She said I told her that she had the same scent as the person I liked, and that when she was helping me get to my apartment door, I hugged and kissed her because I mistook her for that person, due to her scent.”  
  
Jaejin’s expression slowly softens as the story being told, which lights a small hope inside Jiwon. “That girl, she said she knew I mistook her for the person I liked because”, Jaejin’s eyes finally avert to look at Jiwon again, “because I called your name, Jaejin.”  
  
“I might have not realized it when you asked me back then but”, Jiwon sits properly and looks straight into Jaejin’s eyes, “I liked you, and I still do.” Jiwon confirms his feeling once again. He’s not sure if Jaejin will believe him but he thinks that was the best that he could do. Jiwon gives the choice to Jaejin because he doesn’t want to push the guy and risking him running away again.  
  
Jaejin stays silence for a very long time, then he leaves the sofa to sit on the floor with Jiwon, taking Jiwon’s hand out of the cold water and starts to wrap his jammed fingers with bandages from the kits.  
  
“Can I trust you?” he asks, eyes looking deep into Jiwon’s.  
  
With a confident smile on his lips, his injured hand holding Jaejin’s firmly, “You can trust me to not let go of this hand once again”, Jiwon sincerely says.  
  
“Pfft” Jaejin bursts out laughing “So cheesy.”  
  
Jiwon sits still gazing at Jaejin’s smile. Finally after so long, he can see this smile once again. He slowly leans over, brings his face to just one breath away from Jaejin, hand brushing aside his bang that has grown a bit longer. The younger eventually stops laughing, tilts his head a little and puts a soft kiss on Jiwon’s lips.  
  
“Jiwonie-hyung, I like you.”  
  
Jiwon’s lips eagerly find their way to meet with Jaejin’s again. He slightly shifts forward and Jaejin wraps hands around his’s neck, pulling him closer as Jaejin lets himself fall backward. Brushing his hand through the soft hair that gives off a mild scent of shampoo, Jiwon leans down to suck on Jaejin’s upper lips slowly and Jaejin nudges his chin upward, seeking for more of this sweetness. Jiwon pulls the younger’s lips toward him for a short instance before licking down on Jaejin’s lower lips and gives them a light bite, causing the guy to shudder slightly.  
  
Jiwon runs his hand down to Jaejin’s heating cheek and slowly traces his fingers along the guy’s jawline while his tongue makes its way inside, tasting the entrancing feeling that he has been missing for so long. Jaejin lets out a soft moan when Jiwon licks on his palate, hands squeezing Jiwon’s shirt tightly.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss once again to look at Jaejin’s face, Jiwon brushes his nose so lovingly against his lover’s and can’t help but smitten over the elating feeling inside his chest.  
  
Jaejin threads his fingers through Jiwon’s hair, pulling him back to the kiss. Jiwon clutches Jaejin’s hips tightly, inhaling his lover’s breath as he practically swallows the guy’s inviting tongue. Jiwon’s hands on Jaejin’s hips eventually slides their ways inside the sport trousers, skirting and revealing the roundness of the guy’s bottom while his own hips can’t bear staying still and thrusts against Jaejin. The sudden movement pushes Jaejin’s body upward and his right shoulder ends up hitting the sofa, knocking over the bowl full of cold water. It splashes all over Jiwon’s back and Jaejin’s chest, kicking them out of the heat of moment.  
  
Both of them stay still panting for a short while and looking at each other’s eyes, one waiting for the other to decide the next move until Jaejin pushes Jiwon back and gets up.  
  
“I’ll go get us new clothes. You have schedule tomorrow, don’t you? Let’s not risk getting sick.” Jaejin says, unbuttons Jiwon’s shirt and takes it off along with his own, he then stands up and walks to the back room to throw their wet clothes into the laundry machine. Jiwon was kneeling on the spot and glaring at the spilling water on the floor before he decides to ignore it and follows Jaejin to his bedroom.  
  
Jaejin was searching in the closet for a new pair of shirts until Jiwon comes and embraces him from behind.  
  
“Do we really need to put on more clothes now?” Jiwon presses his cheek on the back of Jaejin’s ear, whispering with his low tone, hands wrapping around the guy’s prominent chest and purposedly pressing his already hardened bulge against Jaejin’s bottom.  
  
Moans slip through Jaejin’s mouth as Jiwon starts kissing on his smooth neck, fingers teasing his sensitive nipples. Jaejin turns around and pushes Jiwon onto the bed behind him, leans over to kiss on Jiwon’s lips and gradually works his way down to the guy’s lower stomach while undoing Jiwon’s belt and zipper.  
  
Jiwon grunts out loud when Jaejin hungrily kisses on his bulge through the boxer, which has become so cramped and uncomfortable. Jiwon supports himself by leaning one of his elbows against the bed, the other hand tousling Jaejin’s soft hair randomly as the guy takes his cock inside his warm mouth.  
  
“Ha… fuck…” Jiwon raises his head, welcoming waves of pleasure into his mind, his hand on Jaejin’s hair quickly turns into a fist. Jaejin moans as he feels Jiwon get thicker inside his mouth. Before he gets thrown over the edge further and losts his control, Jiwon immediately sits up and stops Jaejin at once. He grabs the guy by his arm and pulls him onto the bed, face-down. Jiwon turns around, lifts Jaejin’s hips to his level and pulls the guy’s pants down. He now realizes that Jaejin’s entrance looks so moist and prepared already.  
  
“Why are you already like this?” Jiwon’s mood turns awful when his fingers enter Jaejin so easily just with a little saliva. “Was it for that Minwoo guy?”  
  
“N- no- ah”, Jaejin struggles to speak clearly as Jiwon deliberately stretches him more open, “I was- just p- playing with myself- then you came.” His ears and nape turn so red at the confession. Jiwon’s mind is immediately flooded by the image of Jaejin’s messing up with his own ass and now he’s even more horny.  
  
Jiwon nudges his cock between Jaejin’s buttocks, grazing on the pinkish red entrance while leaning over to bite on Jaejin’s ear. “Quick, tell me where the lotion is.” Jiwon’s hot breath turns Jaejin on so much that he literally whimpers like a kitten. “In… the locker.”  
  
Reaching his hands to the locker beside the bed, Jiwon's heart thumps at the sight of the already opened lotion tube along with a vibrator and a slick dildo inside. “Hooboy…” Jiwon grits his teeth, his body shakes in excitement. He wanted to treat Jaejin gently, especially it's their first time in a long time, but it seems very likely impossible right now.  
  
After pouring a generous amount of lotion on important places, Jiwon puts the tip just slightly inside. However, Jaejin can’t bear any longer, both of his hands reach for Jiwon’s pants behind him, tugging and pulling them closer while nudging his hips toward Jiwon, hinting at the guy to just fuck him already. Jiwon, on the other hand, refuses to budge an inch and instead, he leans over, one hand grabbing Jaejin’s chin and pulls it sideway next to his face. “Be a good boy and tell me how you enjoyed yourself”, he orders. “Then you will get your reward.”  
  
Jaejin wants it so badly that he can do anything now for Jiwon, and he begins. “I- I was using the vibrator- at first” Jaejin chokes as Jiwon pushes himself all the way deep inside at once. Jaejin’s muscles are all tensed up, legs start trembling. Then he learns that if he stops talking, Jiwon also stops moving and Jaejin has no choice but to continue.  
  
“Then after a while… it- it wasn’t enough- anymore-” Jiwon pulls it out slowly and Jaejin loves it, unconsciously moving his hips along with Jiwon’s. “And I switched- to- the- di-do--“ Jiwon starts pumping in and out while Jaejin raises and lowers his hips, keeping in perfect sync with Jiwon’s. Jaejin’s breath comes out as gasps. “Thrusting it- in- and out- of me“, squishy sounds of wet skin-against-skin and creaky noise of the bed frame echoing inside the small room arouses them even more. The tremble has spreaded all over Jaejin’s body.  
  
Just as Jaejin’s about to come, Jiwon takes it out completely, leaving the guy a sudden feeling of emptiness.

“W- Why?” Jaejin whimpers. Jiwon flips the younger around, face-to-face with him. “Don’t your dare leave me alone again.” Jiwon doesn’t understand why Jaejin’s always coming before him no matter how many times they have fucked but he considers it as Jaejin’s cute point, although it troubles him sometimes.  
  
“Keep talking”, Jiwon caresses along Jaejin’s healthy thighs then lets his lover’s legs rest on his shoulders, grips the guy’s hips and gets back to where he was, deep and tight. He withdraws some, then presses back into Jaejin’s depth. The younger arches his back at the feeling of pleasure that Jiwon causes inside.  
  
“I moaned out- Jiwonie-hyung’s name-“, he continues, squeezing on Jiwon as he literally calls his lover’s name. The feeling soon comes back to him when Jiwon's thrusting as hard as he was. Jaejin comes in a high-pitched cry, tightening on Jiwon so hard that he forces the guy to spend his seed. Jiwon comes on his last thrust, groaning out his pleasure and squeezing Jaejin’s hips so tight.

  
“Sorry I came inside you again…” Jiwon says, between his short breaths. The previous time he came inside Jaejin didn’t leave both of them a good memory.  
  
Jaejin locks their hips together, “I don’t hate it”, he says, clinging on Jiwon and hugging him dearly.

“I love you for whatever you do.”

Jiwon nuzzles his face into Jaejin’s collarbone, hiding his tears away.  
  
“I love you, Jaejin, I really do.”

_~~ End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longgggg chapter LOL  
There may be a bonus chapter (to explain minor stuff) but I'm not sure.
> 
> Anyways this is my first multi-chapters fic of JionJin. I really appreciate your time of reading this. Thank you so much and see you guys (or girls) next time ^^
> 
> \- HaruWind


	4. Extra: How It All Started

It all started from that one milisecond.

That one milisecond when their eyes met after the apple got rolled down to Jiwon’s belly.

That one milisecond both of them knew something had changed in the way they looked at each other.

Jiwon could still remember how red the other guy’s ears were while slowly moving his head down, how his heart beated so uncontrollably at the guy’s hot breath which wasn’t supposed to reach his skin.

They parted ways that night without saying anything to each other, but deep down they knew, that this relationship would not be the same as it used to be.

For the sake of everything, they held back. They tried to ignore. The way their sweat dripped down on the neck. The way their body secretly trembled when they caught each other’s stare. The jolt when their hands brushed by. The crave that wasn’t supposed to exist when they “friendly” hugged each other in front of the camera.

It all came down to one slip of the tongue.

“Do you want to drink at my place?”

No matter who was the one asking first or who was the one saying yes, they both succumbed to the temptation.

“Aren’t we supposed to be drinking?” Jaejin was pinned against the wall when the door was just closed. Jiwon’s face was so close to his that he could get drunk in the guy’s feverish breath anytime soon.

“I’m gonna drink something, but I’m sure it’s not alcohol,” Jiwon stared at the inviting lips right in front.

Jiwon angled himself and slowly put his lips on Jaejin’s. It was entrancing. He felt as if he had fallen into a quicksand that could suck him to death. He licked on Jaejin’s front teeth, demanded him to open his mouth. And Jaejin obeyed.

In their eardrums there were only the sound of lips smacking, of moans escaping, of zipper being pulled down too fast that it shrilled, of clothes being thrown down the floor and of their last breaths being forced out of the lung when they pushed each other down the sofa.

Catching up his breath, Jiwon looked straight into Jaejin’s eyes. He could see nothing but the seduction and the desire. Jiwon placed his hand on Jaejin’s chest, trailing his finger along the curves and downward, to the place where it bulged.

Just as Jiwon was about to pull Jaejin’s pants zipper down, the doorbell rang.

“Oppa~~” It was Jaejin’s sister voice, followed by some children’s voice.

They quickly got off each other and picked up their clothes lying on the floor and Jaejin went to answer the door.

“Oh? Jiwon-oppa is here too?” She asked when she saw Jiwon’s head pop out.

“For a drink, yeah,” Jiwon calmly said.

“Perfect! I’m here for that too!” Eunjoo grinned.

After the lady and her children came inside, Jiwon secretly pulled Jaejin closer and whispered.

“If you want to continue what we left off, come to me tomorrow.”

The next night, Jiwon smirked satisfyingly at the sight of his beloved member standing in front of his door.

Jiwon pulled Jaejin straight to the bedroom and pushed him down.

“Which one do you want,” asked Jiwon while taking off his shirt.

Jaejin, lying under Jiwon, grabbed Jiwon by the crotch.

“This,” said Jaejin with his lusty eyes.

“Nice choice,” Jiwon smirked, eyes gleaming in excitement.

_Extra: How It All Started_

_End._


	5. Extra 2: Am I Special To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you sure are special, to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra took place after Extra 1 and before Chapter 1.

“You came early,” said Jiwon, standing at his apartment door. He shivered at the cold air invading his warm little zone.

Jaejin usually came to his house at around midnight but now it was just 9. He brushed off the white snow that got caught up on his fluffy jacket and on his silky black hair before going inside.

“It’s fucking freezing,” crossing his arms to protect himself from the cold, Jiwon quickly ran back to the heater in the living room.

“I brought you the stuff you asked,” Jaejin lifted the plastic bag that he was holding. There were some soju bottles and some cans of beer inside. Jiwon’s stock of alcohol had run out but he hated the cold too much to step outside, so he texted Jaejin instead. The guy would be coming here today anyway.

It had been 4 months, Jaejin would come over once or twice a week if there were no schedule. If they weren’t drinking, they would probably be fucking each other. It must have become a habit now that whenever Jaejin saw Jiwon’s face at night he immediately thought of alcohol, and good sex.

“Come here, Jaejin-ah,” Jiwon patted on the sofa seat next to his. Jaejin sat down and noticed that Jiwon was watching a movie. 

Jaejin knew this movie, it was about a young boy and his mother fighting against the father who hated the fact that his son was gay. The boy and his mother ran away to a foreign country and lived there until the son all grew up.After the accident that took away his mother’s life, the son followed that last wish of his mother, which was for him to find his own happiness and decided to go back to his home country to find his first love, who was actually the first man who ever loved him. After a lot of hardship, he reunited with his first love, became a popular actor like how he had always dreamed and continued to fight for his father’s approval. It was quite a warm-hearted movie.

“I didn’t expect you to watch this kind of movie, I always see you watching sci-fi and space themed ones…” Jaejin took a sip of beer.

“Well, I just happened to turn on the TV when it was being aired,” Jiwon said with his eyes looking straight, but Jaejin felt like he wasn’t looking at the TV.

The room fell into a silence after that, only the poppy sound of the ads could be heard. Jaejin wasn’t good at dealing with silence when he was alone with Jiwon. It made him conscious of his heartbeat, of Jiwon and he couldn’t help but feel restless. He hated it.

“Say,… When did you realize you were gay?” Jiwon broke the silence. The question was totally unexpected to Jaejin. It was the second time in his life being asked with this question.

Jaejin bottomed down his can of beer, “In high school, after watching porn for the first time.”

“Instead of imagining being the actor, I imagined myself as the actress and how good it would feel being done,” Jaejin said with a straight face. The alcohol must have gotten into him, he thought.

“What about you, hyung?” Now that the topic was brought up, Jaejin also suddenly felt curious.

Jiwon huffed, poured another glass of soju and gobbled it down.

“When I entered puberty, I found girls around me unattractive. Then I thought maybe I prefer Western girls and ran away to Hawaii,” Jiwon snickered.

“In the end I still didn’t see girls in that light, nor any guy, so I just thought I was asexual,” he turned to look at Jaejin, continued the story with a slow pace. “Until I found my first love, that is.”

“Sunghoonie?”

“No.”

“Er... then your ex-wife?”

“Well, I did say that to the press, but no.”

“Ah geez, who was it then?” 

“You… wouldn’t know”

Jaejin felt his head ache, he forgot for a second that he was talking to the biggest choding in this world. He gave up right away, if Jiwon didn’t want to talk about it, no one could force him spill the tea.

Jiwon took a last sip of his soju, put the glass down and invaded Jaejin’s comfort zone. He got his younger member cornered with next to zero effort. Jiwon kept inching forward and Jaejin’s back slowly dropped down the sofa.

“It’s not interesting anyway…” Lifting Jaejin’s chin upward, Jiwon smirked. “I’m more curious about you.”

“My first love?”

“No, your first time,” Jiwon nudged his knee against Jaejin’s butts, “here.” 

Jiwon was staring straight into Jaejin’s eyes waiting for the answer. As if his stare had some sort of mysterious power, Jaejin couldn’t make himself saying no.

“After we disbanded… you know, some stuff happened,” Jaejin’s face and ears began to turn red as Jiwon’s hands slided behind his lower back and squeezed his buttocks.

“But it was with my ex-boyfriend from art school, in Jap- ah” Jaejin was cut off by the force of Jiwon’s knee pressing hard against his bottom. His eyebrows narrowed like it hurt.

Taking advantage of Jaejin’s surprised gasp, Jiwon’s tongue snuck its way into the younger’s mouth.

Jaejin felt the kiss was rougher than usual. It was as if Jiwon was trying to devour him. His intuition was right, Jiwon was having a bad mood. Jaejin didn’t really mind that, after being pent up for a week, he was actually turned on by Jiwon being dominant and rough.

Jiwon inserted his thumb into Jaejin’s mouth right after releasing his tongue.

“Suck me.”

Jiwon’s voice went low and dominating, as if he knew that Jaejin wanted him so much now. The command made Jaejin shiver in excitement but at the same time, he wasn’t planning to let Jiwon stay so composed.

The younger almost lied down flat on the sofa and lowered his head to just an inch away from Jiwon’s bulge. Pulling down his hyung’s sweatpants, Jaejin didn’t waste any second and stuffed his nose into the guy’s boxer, eagerly sniffing his manly scent.

Jiwon, on the other hand, looking relaxed, leaned his back against the sofa armrest and positioned himself so both of them could feel comfortable. His hand on Jaejin’s head slowly slided down to tease his ear while Jaejin took a small leap, bit the boxer waistband and pulled it down swiftly.

Jiwon snickered at the way his cock easily got all of Jaejin’s attention. He found it cute and turned on at the same time.

Jaejin started by licking from the tip and all the way down to the base while his hand teasing the two balls. Once it was all moist and covered in slick and slimy saliva, Jaejin made eye contact with Jiwon before taking him in the mouth. He noticed the twitch on his hyung’s eyebrows.

His tongue swirled and swished around Jiwon’s little head inside his mouth. Jaejin moved his head up and down for a few more times before taking Jiwon down deeper. Jiwon realised right away that this wasn’t how Jaejin used to give him head.

Filthy guttural noises, both intentionally and unintentionally, were made as Jaejin brought Jiwon in and let him out. Each time Jaejin pressed Jiwon’s cock back inside, it reached deeper and deeper. Jaejin extended his tongue further and pulled it back along with the cock. Tears began to dwelled up at the corner of Jaejin’s eyes but he was just a little bit away from Jiwon’s base. 

“God fucking damned...” Jiwon’s eyebrows narrowed, making his T-zone look sharper, sweats dripping down his sideburn. Although he looked like he was in great pleasure, Jiwon was trying his best to not cum. No one could take him in the mouth this deep before.

“That fucker must have trained you well, huh,” Jiwon gritted his teeth, one hand lightly slided along Jaejin’s neck and felt the bulge where his cock was at.

Jaejin paused for a moment, withdrew a bit before giving a final extra push and got Jiwon fully in. His lips pressed firmly agaisnt Jiwon’s abdomen as he felt his partner’s cock twitching inside and warm fluids splurting down the back of his throat. Jiwon was cursing and grabbing Jaejin’s hair tightly as he came but Jaejin couldn’t notice them as his other senses got overwhelmed.

After milking Jiwon to his heart content, Jaejin slowly pulled back and made one final smooch to suck whatever left. 

Jaejin finally lifted his head, then widely opened his mouth to show Jiwon that everything was swallowed. Despite his beet red face with tears dwelling in his lusty eyes, Jaejin smirked and looked as if he had won. Well, he successfully made the prideful Jiwon lose composure and come from just getting head afterall.

“Did he really teach you that?” Jiwon asked. He was annoyed at how Jaejin seemed to be really used to giving deep throat. People didn’t normally have their gag reflex damped out.

“I tried a few times here and there with different people but those times didn’t really go well,” Jaejin said while massaging his jaw, remembering how the other guys kept thrusting into his throat and made him gag.

“Yours is big too so it really got me troubled. It was the first time I succeeded, though.”

Jaejin once again noticed the twitch of Jiwon’s eyebrows. He was then pushed down harshly. 

It seemed like his hyung couldn’t bear it anymore, Jaejin smiled in victory. 

Jiwon quickly grabbed the box under the table and took out a small lotion tube and a pack of condoms.

Seeing how his pants and underwears got pulled off so roughly, how Jiwon teared the condom wrapper by his teeth while staring down at him as if Jiwon wanted to eat him up, Jaejin got so aroused to the point of trembling.

Jiwon spreaded Jaejin’s legs wide open, poured half of the lotion tube on the entrance and slided two fingers inside. Jaejin arched his back a little, a small moan escaped his mouth.

“Hyung, I came here prepared, you don’t need-”

Jaejin couldn’t finish his sentence as he was taken aback by Jiwon’s kiss on his lips. It was soft, and gentle, unlike how they had been doing for the last 10 minutes. The sudden change in pace stirred up a question in Jaejin’s mind.

Judging from Jiwon’s eyes that still looked like he wanted to tear him apart, Jaejin was prepared for being pounded his brain off, just like how the guys who he had been with did in the past. Jiwon, however, pushed it in so deep inside but didn’t make it painful for Jaejin.

_Had hyung ever really done it rough to me?_

Not even once, ever since their relationship became like this. None of the guys in the past could hold him this gently after being riled up by him.

Jiwon pushed his hips in soft movements, but he made sure he hit where it felt good for Jaejin instead of just ramming it in. Jiwon continued to leave light, featherly kisses on his chest, on his cheeks, on his forehead. Those that sent shiver down Jaejin’s spine.

“Ha...,” Jiwon let out a shaky heated breath and it burned Jaejin’s ear. 

Jiwon then lifted his head to look at Jaejin’s face. He made a soft, yet satisfied smile.

“Does it feel good being done gently?” Jiwon asked. Another question that Jaejin could never expect.

“It’s your first time like this, right?” Jiwon put another soft kiss on Jaejin’s eyes, licked away his tears. Jaejin didn’t even realize that he cried. 

“I doubt that those guys treated you well.”

Jiwon put Jaejin’s head against his shoulder blade, hugged him tightly while thrusting into him. 

At that moment, a lot of questions arose in Jaejin’s mind.

_Is Jiwon jealous? Of the guys he had been with?_

_Maybe... Just maybe... Jiwon likes him...?_

_Or was it just an act out of kindness?_

  
The soft pleasure that Jiwon gave him shook him to the core and shortly after that, Jaejin orgasmed while clinging on Jiwon tightly. 

_Can he really... hold on to Jiwon...?_

At that moment, Jaejin realized that he had fallen in love with Jiwon, that Jiwon was someone special.

Extra 2: Am I Special To You

End.


End file.
